


You'll Never Be With Him

by Duck_Life



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, The Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: A retelling of the events of "The Play." Featuring Squipped!Jenna.





	You'll Never Be With Him

“I know what you’re doing Michael. I know what  _ everyone’s _ doing,  _ alllll _ the time.” Jenna Rolan looms above him, the stage lights giving her a terrifying, ethereal glow. 

“Jenna, I’m really sorry about this,” Michael says, shoving her down as he clutches the priceless bottle of Mountain Dew Red to his chest. Stubborn drops of vintage soda cling to the bottom of the bottle, and Michael needs to get it to Jeremy. He can fix all of this, he knows he can. 

“He’ll never love you back.” 

Jenna’s voice rings out amid the cacophony of Squipped students, and Michael can’t help but whirl around to look at her. She’s still lying on the floor where he pushed her, but she doesn’t look bothered by it. She’s smirking. 

“What?” Michael says, not really meaning to speak. He has more important things to do. He needs to get the bottle to Jeremy!

“Jeremy,” she says, enunciating each word carefully, “will never love you the way you love him.”

Michael stares. “How do you know…?”

“That’s what I do!” she exclaims, pushing herself to a standing position. It’s creepy to watch, like a doll learning to walk. Jenna’s usually more graceful, a skilled dancer. This mindless drone version of her moves awkwardly, jolting forward, and it sends a chill down Michael’s spine. “I know everything about everyone. I know how you feel about Jeremy, Michael. And I know how Jeremy feels about you.”

“Shut up,” Michael says, the bottle quivering in his arms. Everything else feels like it’s moving in slow motion. The Squipped students all writhe like one mass and distantly, Jeremy’s arguing with his Squip. “Just shut up.”

“He thinks you’re pathetic,” Jenna continues, acting oblivious to the pain evident on Michael’s face. “He thinks you’re a loser, but you already knew that, didn’t you? He could hardly wait to drop you like a hot potato, and he’ll do it again. Unless…”

Michael hates himself for asking, but he can’t stop the words from bubbling out of his mouth. “Unless what?”

“Unless you don’t let him drink that,” she says, pointing to the Mountain Dew Red. “I can sync with Jeremy’s Squip, make him want you. I can make him love you the way you love him, the way you’ve  _ dreamed _ of him wanting you. He’ll do anything you want.”

“That’s…” Michael starts, but his head is swimming with the possibilities. Jeremy’s soft brown hair running through his fingers, lazy make-out sessions in his basement, holding hands as they walk to the lake on hot summer mornings. He’d never have to worry about losing Jeremy again. He’d never spend another party panicking alone in a bathroom. He could have everything he wanted, really and truly. “I can’t.”

“You can!” Jenna insists, eyes glowing with a fervor that isn’t her. “Watch this.” She looks across the stage and locks eyes with Jeremy. “ _ Up up down down left right A. _ ” 

And suddenly the crowd parts. Jeremy walks toward him robotically, and it’s wrong, wrong, wrong, but the way Jeremy says his name makes Michael’s heart soar. “Michael!” Jeremy calls, moving toward him like a moth to a flame. “It’s okay! Everything makes so much sense now. The Squips aren’t going to hurt us.”

“Don’t do this,” Michael says to Jenna, but he’s still watching Jeremy walk toward him. 

“It’s okay, Michael,” Jeremy says again. “We don’t need to worry. We won’t ever need to worry about anything, ever again.”

Michael’s feet feel rooted to the spot as Jeremy moves ever closer, blissful, mindless, beautiful. “That is  _ not _ Jeremy,” Michael says. 

“But it could be,” Jenna coos. “You could have everything you want.” 

Jeremy reaches him then, so close, close enough for him to just lean forward, their lips could meet. It would be so easy. “ _ Dude, you are cooler than a vintage cassette, _ ” Jeremy tells him, voice sweeter than Coca-Cola. “ _ And I have loved you since the day that we met _ .” 

“N-no,” Michael stammers, but he can’t look away from Jeremy. 

“You know that you are my favorite person,” Jeremy continues, reaching a hand up to cup Michael’s face. “You’re everything that I’ve ever dreamed.” 

“Jeremy--”

“Michael... I love you.” 

Michael swallows the lump in his throat. He can still see Jenna out of the corner of his eye, and he addresses her now. “He’ll really… he’ll really do anything I want?” 

“Of course,” Jenna says. 

“Great,” Michael says, looking into Jeremy’s eyes. Blue, but wrong now, too bright. Jeremy’s eyes are blue like a bottle of Fierce Blue Cherry Gatorade. Right now they look more like Glacier Freeze. But if Michael asked, Jeremy would follow him anywhere right now. Jeremy would love him back, and Michael could have everything he wanted. 

But not everything he needs. 

He holds the bottle of Mountain Dew Red out to Jeremy. “Drink this.” 


End file.
